The Transformice Story!
by Tazzak
Summary: Well, this is a random story. I made it with a few friends. It's a combination of Transformice and the Tails Doll curse. First story! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Transformice Story**

**Chapter 1: From Transformice to Sonic  
><strong>

One day, a mouse was born.

That mouse's name was Tacokitty.

Tacokitty was supposed to make a VERY special creation...

So, let's go to Tacokitty's life as a child, shall we?

When Tacokitty was born, he was a brave mouse. He made toy anvil gods.

Now, you see, naturally, the anvil gods were designed to kill.

However, THESE anvil gods were not seemingly harmful...

The secret, little did anyone know. Only Tacokitty knew their true power.

One day, Tacokitty found this weird writing...

NO ONE ERASE THIS:

I'll probably be dead tomorrow. I am writing this today. 8/9/10.

My last wish is that Tails destroys Tails Doll..

I'll have a horrible end. Him going inside of me...

Eyes, being ripped out from the inside out...

My blood soul will be gone.

I'll be a doll, too.

Tails, find me, put me out of my misery. We will have a chance for me to come back to my normal self.

Signing out,

Tazzak.

P.S. Make sure that you get Tails, Knuckles and Sonic to all help out!

Tazzak, OUT!

Out of the mouse club, a small mouse was walking. It's name was Vaarsivius. It was holding an object.

A GUN.

It stumbled across a mouse. It's name was Gsadffs. Vaarsivius quickly stuffed his gun in his pocket. It made a good friend in Gsadffs. Or so Gsadffs thought.

One day, Gsadffs went to get some cheese. Suddenly, Vaarsivius pulled it's gun and shot at Gsadffs.

A blinding light filled the dark alley they were in. Gsadffs fell to the ground.

He had turned into a doll.

Vaarsivius picked up a phone, and called a number.

"Yessss?" asked the voice.

"Target name: Gsadffs. Status: Terminated." replied Vaarsivius.

"Excellenttttttt." rasped the voice.

Vaarsivius hung up. It picked up the Gsadffs Doll and put it in it's pocket.

Pleased, Vaarsivius walked out of the alley.

"Next target: Tazzak." whispered Vaarsivius to itself.

As a child, Vaarsivius had been haunted.

It was unknown to anyone except Vaarsivius what was haunting it, as Vaarsivius was a loner, but one day it came upon a doll.

This doll was unlike anything Vaarsivius had ever seen. Instead of mauling it like it was a mouse, it felt a strange kinship to the doll.

It walked, it talked and it was intelligent.

It's name...was Tails Doll. And it sought to turn the world into dolls.

Over the years, Vaarsivius and the Tails Doll trained each other.

Vaarsivius taught the Tails Doll how to fight, and the Tails Doll taught Vaarsivius how to make new technologies.

Only Tails Doll knew how to turn people back from dolls. Vaarsivius would try to sneak peeks at how Tails Doll does it, but saw only chaos. Chaos Emeralds, to be exact.

One day, Tails Doll gave Vaarsivius a gun.

"It will turn everyone that gets shot into a dolllllllll." said Tails Doll.

Vaarsivius only smiled and took the gun.

"You know what to dooooooo, Vaarsiviussssssssss."

While in doll form, gsaddfs could still see and hear things, he just couldnt move. After he was placed in the evil Tails Doll's collection in his private room, he began to listen.

And make plans.

Gsaddfs overheard Vaarsivius and Tails Doll's plans. They were apparently trying to turn the whole world into dolls. Suddenly, Gsaddfs saw a light and was back to his normal self.

Gsaddfs was only worried about two of their plans. Both of them required a bigger gun. The first plan was to supersize the gun, then to shoot the earth, dollforming it and anyone on it. The other was to supersize it into a laser gun that can be recieved and spread to others, finally turning the earth and its inhabitants into dolls. Now, the question is, how to get out of here and warn the others...

Gsaddfs saw Vaarsivius walking out of the room, saying something about a Tazzak.

Vaarsivius took a Cannon Express to a balloon party on a Vair. As he looked around, he couldn't find his target. Suddenly, something bumped into Vaarsivius.

It was Tazzak.

Vaarsivius took no prisoners, and shot EVERY mouse in the Vair. He then picked up Tazzak and ran away.

However, something tripped Vaarsivius up.

Meanwhile, quite some distance away, a mouse nicknamed Flame, though actually named Miles, was helping his family gather cheese. Entirely unaware of just about anyone else, he had been planning...and planning...and planning. For he knew there was great evil in the world, and that he would be among those to end it. Over time, he had gained basic insight to control of the sixteen major energies, but he still needed to train. Those energies were: Space, Reality, Energy, Infinite, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Time, Aether, Gravity, Entropy, Life, Death, Darkness, and Light.

As Gsaddfs put his escape plan into action, he remembered what he saw through his energy

He saw great darkness energy in the Tails Doll, a small hint of darkness in Vaarsivius, but in Vaarsivius, he saw a surprise.

His main element was light!

Why was he working with an obviously evil doll?

But the REAL surprise came when he added in his infinite energy to scan the other dolls. He saw not a new energy from the Tails Doll, who he had scanned earlier, but... loneliness..

As Vaarsivius picked himself up, he travelled to the Tails Doll's base. Vaarsivius handed over the Tazzak Doll.

But suddenly, as Tails Doll turned to add it to his collection, Vaarsivius attacked Tails Doll.

Tails Doll was confused.

"Didn't you see my main element, TD?" asked Vaarsivius. "Light!" Vaarsivius kicked Tails Dolls head. "And now, I have a friend."

Vaarsivius revived Tazzak.

Gsaddfs was stunned when it finally clicked.

All the Tails doll wanted was a friend who was a doll.

Gsaddfs began taking magic courses.

While there he learned many useful skills, such as warp and crude versions of elemental skills.

Finally, they got to enchanting and bringing things to life.

Gsaddfs passed with flying colors.

Gsaddfs set out to help tails doll achieve his true goal, by reaching Vaarsivius...

Vaarsivius and Tazzak ran, and met an unlikely person.

Gsaddfs.

Vaarsivius asked if he knew what Tails Doll's weakness was.

"Im sorry, he has no weakness, but I know what he truely wants," Gsaddfs said.

"What?" asked Vaarsivius.

"He wants another living doll to have a friendship with," Gsaddfs said.

"It's lucky I have this, then." said Vaarsivius as he pulled out the same gun he had used to dollify Gsaddfs and Tazzak, only supersized. "Let's give him all the aliens on the moon."

"I have a better idea, but its not sonic related..." Gsaddfs said.

"Do you still have the normal gun?" asked Gsaddfs.

"Why would I not?" said Vaarsivius as he pulled out not 1, but 3 guns out. "Gsaddfs, Tazzak, take one each."

"Actually I have to go alone." Gsaddfs said.

"I dont have multiwarp."

"It's a very simple target, and easily findable..." Gsaddfs said.

"Just not in this universe, or its paralell."

"Now, hand me the gun, if you will." Gsaddfs said.

...

Gsaddfs crossed his space energy with warp to warp to another video game reality.

Gsaddfs landed in Mushroom Kingdom!

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the toads that hang out in bowser's castles" Gsaddfs asked.

Vaarsivius went looking for someone.

When they finally appeared, Gsaddfs dollified them.

Then Gsaddfs casted enchant and life on the dolls.

Gsaddfs warped back to where he was.

Gsaddfs gave the live toad dolls to Tails Doll as a gift.

Vaarsivius walked through alleys and streets, until he found a familiar yellow airplane beside a house.

He saw 2 familiar faces.

Tazzak and Tails.

As the X-Tornado took off, Vaarsivius followed them using the Cannon Express. When they stopped at a base, Vaarsivus waited at the X-Tornado to greet them when they came out.

If they ever would...

Gsaddfs followed by warping to Vaarsivius's general location.

Vaarsivius said a friendly hello to Gsaddfs and asked what happened.

Gsaddfs said he didnt defeat the tails doll, but simply let him achieve his TRUE goal.

And then, all of a sudden, Tazzak finally spoke.

He said that he knows the Tails Doll's weakness

Gsaddfs explained that he had helped tails doll achieve his true goal of getting a doll friend.

Tazzak asked who that doll friend really was.

Gsaddfs said that it was the castle toads of mario.

Vaarsivius said that they had no time for chit-chat and that they needed to turn Tails Doll to the Light, but to do that they needed Tails himself.

Gsaddfs warps to tails's general location.

...

Gsaddfs warps back.

"Hes asleep guys." Gsaddfs said. "I couldn't wake him."

Tazzak yelled "You gotta be kidding me... the only person that can turn Tails Doll to the light is SLEEPING?"

"Make another Tails Doll, maybe?" suggested Vaarsivius.

"NO! Two Tails Dolls will unleash mass destruction in the universe!" Tazzak replied.

"Wait! We could make a LIGHT Tails Doll so they can have a climactic battle and stuff and they both die." answered Vaarsivius.

"STOP! I have a solution!"

Tazzak asked, "What is this solution you speak of?"

"Well, I could cross my warp spell with space energy and warp the tails doll into a black hole, crushing him." Gsaddfs explained.

"Don't cross the streams!" Tazzak yelled.

"The Tails Doll is made of DARKNESS, why would putting him into a BLACK hole help? It would only make him stronger!" screamed Vaarsivius.

"There are white holes... And black holes are only black because they are so dense, their gravitational pull is so powerful is so strong THAT LIGHT ITSELF cant escape." Gsaddfs explained.

"I'll check if Tails is awake now." offered Vaarsivius.

As Vaarsivius took a Cannon Express, he spotted the X-Tornado coming his way.

Meanwhile, a lot had happened to Flame...

To summarize the events, he had looked over the documentation he had collected concerning the energies, then used what was one of his favorite techniques: precognition.

With a vauge idea of the future in mind, he now knew exactly what his destiny would be. He also knew what he needed to do next, and he went, deep within the holes his family inhabited.

In an ancient shrine, he found a sword. He took it, and it began to glow. It was, apparently, an auric sword. This caused a discharge, however, and his abilities seemed negated. More kept happening...

In an instant he was entirely different. No longer a mouse, but now, a two-tailed fox. He also knew just where he would find the plane to take to the others, and he was doing so...

Vaarsivius and Tails both slowed down their aircraft to talk. A few minuites later, Vaarsivius and Tails had reunited with Gsaddfs and Tazzak, who were still discussing black holes.

"I say we just trap him in a space-time rift and be done with it!" Gsaddfs said.

Tazzak, however, replied "But, you see, he's really done nothing wrong. He really just wants a friend. I've been keeping that secret for a long time..."

"I know that. I saw it with my signature combo of energy and infinite... if we have to destroy him, we do that. I gave him 7 friends, by the way."

"JUST GET HIM AND TURN HIM TO THE LIGHT." said Vaarsivius.

"You know, I know exactly where he is." Tazzak said, as he pulled a doll out of his pocket.

It was the Tails Doll.

Vaarsivius and Gsaddfs were both in shock when they looked at the doll.

Vaarsivius punched the Tails Doll. "THATS FOR ALL MY YEARS I WASTED WITH YOU!"

Tazzak explained how he got the doll. "You see, long story short, me and Tails had a hard time with that doll, now don't hurt it."

Vaarsivius finally calmed down. "So what do we do?"

Tazzak said, with great relief "We need all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Only then can my plan go into action."

"Gsaddfs, don't you have them?" asked Vaarsivius.

Tazzak interrupted before Gsaddfs could speak. "Gsaddfs DID have them, but he used them, and now they are spread all over the dimensions. Now all we have is my one green Chaos Emerald.

"Hold on! I have the Master Emerald!" Vaarsivius said.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Miles, or, rather, Tails, cut in.

Tazzak said "Let's leave it to Tails to do that."

Gsaddfs accesses his space and energy energies.

"Now...the Emerald pieces are spread all over, as it is, other than the green one...and as it would happen, the yellow one as well." Tails takes it from one of his his pockets.

"Umm, what about number 3?"

Tazzak looked at Tails' Chaos Emerald and said "That's IT! If we can get Tails Doll's gem..." *gets out Tails Doll and scissors* "Then we can use the red gem as a source! But still... the little guy is gonna leave a mark on me." Tazzak said, while looking at the Tails Doll.

And that, was when Tazzak escaped.

"...the heck did he go...? Regardless, we might have some more help if I went to some of my contacts. Hold on, I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, Tails climbed into the X-Tornado and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Seperate Ways

"Ah, so im all alone now..." Gsaddfs said. "I might as well continue my magic lessons while I wait."

Gsaddfs warps back to the magic academy.

Gsaddfs finished the magic courses, only the 4th to do so so far.

He learned many valuable skills such as multi warp, greater versions of elemental spells, and many other spells and abilities.

After learning all that he could, Gsaddfs searches for the elemental shrines of fire, water, earth, air, time, aether, gravity, entropy, life, death, darkness, and light.

He sets out on his long and perilous journey... to save the world...

Reaching Floating Island, Tails just happened to find both Knuckles and Sonic there. After enlisting their help, he realized that only one could travel with him, and that was using the old plane...

Leaving Knuckles with the Master Emerald, Tails and Sonic went out to start collecting the fragments of the five missing Emeralds. Thankfully, they did have methods of location...

Gsaddfs's first stop was floating island, where the shrine of air was. He studied under Tikal's spirit to learn the true air magic. He also learned how to contact or summon a spirit, such as Tikal's.

Gsaddfs set up camp and began to think...

He knew that it would take him years to finish his journey, while it would take them only a couple of months.

Gsaddfs thought of all of his energies he has.

Reality, Space, Energy, Infinite, Air..Wait!

Infinite energy, like in the chaos emeralds...

"Maybe I could cross infinite with reality and space to create a super warp..."

Either way, it was time to rest.

Gsaddfs returned to his house to grab his wallet full of rings and cheese (just in case) and test out the new superwarp.

He also grabbed provisions for his long journey...

Gsaddfs the superwarped out, to his next destination possibility.

The HEAT was intense.

SO intense that I had to make a spacial rift around me to keep out the heat.

When I finally reached the shrine at the top of the volcano, I had to blow out the flaming door with air energy.

There were several monks there, meditating.

I looked for some sort of leader, with no results.

When one of them finally spoke up, I was surprised.

"Did you come here to recieve fire energy?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so," was my reply. "Is this the fire shrine?"

"Yes, but first you must pass many tests."

Oh god. This is gonna be a LONG journey.

Tazzak was still running.

He has been running for days, and he needed a break.

He wouldn't be able to ever talk to them, he had Tails Doll, and that was wanted.

He still missed Tails...

But he was willing to find Knuckles, but he had no clue how to cross dimensions.

He would just have to keep on running.

And running.

And running.

Oh boy, this was gonna be a long day.

He almost passed out yesterday, for he was thirsty. TOO thirsty.

He needed to find Gsad!

But, where would he find them? He was lost, and that was when Tails Doll said...

"You fool... you need to just let me kill you, it won't hurt too much, it will just hurt EVEN MORE!"

That was when Tazzak decided to make a fire.

All of a sudden... what was that noise?

Was it a VOLCANO?

After passing all those tests, Gsaddfs was tired.

He needed a place to sleep.

He saw a faint glow of fire in the distance with his infinite energy vision and a MASSIVE ammount of darkness energy.

Always curious, Gsaddfs decided to investigate.

Using three of his powers combined, Gsadds superwarps to the location.

"Oh. My. GOD."

"TAZZAK!"

Now, let's go back to a forgotten mouse.

Tacokitty is now 3 years old, and he has been working on a secret machine...

A full-size Anvil God!

Tacokitty has been saving up anvils for some time now.

It takes about 5 anvils for a good anvil god, and today was Tacokitty's 3rd birthday, and he gets an awesome birthday present...

The 5th Anvil!

Now, Tacokitty was planning... and planning... and planning...

Tazzak was stunned.

It was a huge explosion... what happened?

Tails Doll... where was it?

Uh oh.

All of a sudden, an orange object was rising, it was pretty much flying!

It said "It's your time..."

That was the day that Tazzak hated the world.

"Curse you world! Curse you!" was Tazzak's last words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tazzak Doll V2.0

Meanwhile, above them, Vaarsivius was in his Vair. He had been listening to every single thing that had been said.

Now was the time to act.

Vaarsivius jumped down, looked around before picking up what Tazzak was now.

Tazzak Doll V2.0.

"WHY YOU!" screamed Vaarsivius. "WHYYYYYYYYYY!"

Vaarsivius calmed down and took the Tazzak Doll. His objective: find Gsaddfs.

He called for the Vair and when it came near, he jumped up and set it to "Find Person Mode". Seconds later, Vaarsivius and Tazzak Doll were high in the air.

Meanwhile, in the mouse kingdom...

Mass Destruction was upon the mice all because of Tacokitty's anvil god!

It was very painful. Especially when Tacokitty heard about the king cheese.

Tacokitty added 10 more anvils, and charged to the king cheese!

However, the anvil god went off a cliff with Tacokitty on it...

So Tacokitty fell down... and down... and down...

Now, i'm going to tell you a story of Tazzak's life.

One day, Tazzak was going to sleep, when he saw...

The Tails Doll.

The Tails Doll went inside of Tazzak, and ripped out his eyeballs... from the inside out.

The Tails Doll has token Tazzak's soul!

Tails Doll put Tazzak's soul into a doll, making the Tazzak Doll.

Tails found Tazzak, and tied him up in the X-Tornado and they went to a secret base.

Knuckles, Sonic, and the Amy Doll was there.

They tied up Tazzak Doll in a chair, and then they showed him the Amy Doll.

That was super effective, but not effective enough, and that was when...

They used the 7 chaos emeralds on Tazzak.

The last thing that he heard was someone saying "Chaos Control!" and a bright light appeared.

Meanwhile Tacokitty needed help with the terrible mistake that happened. So Tacokitty ran to Joeyo's house.

P.S. Joeyo is Tacokittys friend.

So Gsaddfs, after watching all of those horrible events take place, set off to find the water shrine.

Legend has it that it is in an ancient underwater city, far below sea level.

Using his magic skills, he was able to make an invincible bubble powered by magic.

He searched the ocean far and wide for a city, even telepathically communicating with the wildlife.

Still, he couldn't find it!

Then Gsaddfs had an idea.

What if the city was in a trench?

Gsaddfs turned on his energy vision to search.

He immediately saw a burst of water energy, and swam towards it.

Unfortunately, the shrine was protected by a giant bubble.

Gsaddfs was sending out more energy than he was aware of.

Turning on his energy vision, he saw that there were two flows of magic.

One fueling his bubble, the other flowing the giant one.

Gsaddfs swithced tactics and made a spacial rift around him, so that he could breath.

Gsaddfs then cut both magic flows.

The giant bubble disappeared, allowing access to the shrine.

The city was a maze, the shrine in the middle.

Again. This was going to be a long journey.

Suddenly, the Vair stopped and went down.

Seeing only water, Vaarsivius held his breath and jumped.

As he swam down, he saw a mouse inside a spacial rift.

Vaarsivius only knew one mouse who could make spacial rifts.

"GSADDFS!" screamed Vaarsivius.

Vaarsivius swam to the rift, holding the Tazzak Doll.

Then finally, Vaarsivius could breathe.

"We need to get out, quickly, but I would slow you down. Grab a hold on to me." said Vaarsivius. Then, Vaarsivius shot himself with the Dollifier.

"Wait! I need my water energy!" said Gsaddfs.

"We can superwarp out!"

Gsaddfs completed the maze and recieved the energy.

Gsaddfs then proceeded to superwarp Vaarsivius Doll, Tazzak Doll, and himself back to the vair.

Gsaddfs opens up the back of the dollifier and starts to reverse the polarity of the dollifier.

"This should work!"

Gsaddfs fires the gun at Tazzak and Vaarsivius dolls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Shrine of Life

Tazzak realized that he wasn't a doll anymore.

It was much different for Vaar... though... Vaar was gone.

What they didn't know is that Vaar got summoned into Tails Doll's lair.

Meanwhile...

Tacokitty and Joeyo were making an evil contraption.

You see, remember when Tacokitty read the sign?

Well, now Tacokitty wants revenge on the Tails Doll.

This Anvil God would be the deadliest Anvil God that mousekind has ever made...

Four Arms.

While they were making it, the Mice Kingdom was having The Great Depression.

Everyone's house has been destroyed

And who is going to save it?

As those sad events happened, Vaarsivius was just coming to.

Vaarsivius recognised the wrecked building he had somehow arrived in.

The old lair...

But suddenly, 5 gems glinted in the darkness. 5 Chaos Emeralds.

Vaarsivius tried to move, but couldn't. Still a doll.

Then, a blinding light. He found himself face to face with 2 mice. Their names...Tacokitty and Joeyo.

Legend says nothing about the next shrine, the shrine of life.

However, it does say something about a soul stone.

But, you need time, space, and reality energies to create it again, since it was destroyed long ago, according to legend.

The legend on the time shrine is that it is in an alternate timeline.

So, Gsaddfs used his reality energy to warp it here.

Gsaddfs and the newly rejuvenated tazzak pass the timeloop test after 4 hours of dying and restarting.

Gsaddfs takes the time energy and summons the soul rock from the past.

And that was when Tazzak and Gsaddfs realized that it was the shrine of life from the past.

Gsaddfs sends it back to the past after it was supposed to be destroyed, but at the exact spot they were standing on.

Suddenly, they were in front of a glorious white shrine, the shrine of life.

This puzzle, however, is a problem.

It requires an empty shell, almost, to stop it with its will.

Gsaddfs looks at Tazzak.

Tazzak said "Yeah...?"

"You are going to have to be the shell. You have no soul, so you are sort of already dead. I can enchant your body, but not your mind. You have to will ME getting across with all your heart, or both of us will die." Gsaddfs replied.

And that was when Tazzak knew what he had to do. "I'll do it." he said.

Gsaddfs said a few words to put the strongest fortifying enchantments he knows on tazzak's body.

That was when Tazzak wondered "Uhh... how do I be a shell?"

"Your body is just a shell. No actual soul, remember. In magic terms, that is a shell." Gsaddfs answered.

"NOW, LETS DO THIS!"

First trap is a giant rolling stone activated by a red brick on the floor. The rest are gold.

"Tazzak?"

And that was when Tazzak stepped on the red brick, but he used his will to make sure that it didn't activate.

"Good job!"

That was when Tazzak realized that he could not speak while he was doing the traps, or he will use his will power.

They trudged on, with Tazzak stopping the traps each time until they reached the top of the shrine.

"FINALLY!" Gsaddfs exclaimed.

"Now, to get your soul back..."

Gsaddfs obtained the life energy!

Vaarsivius was looking at Tacokitty and Joeyo. They touched Vaarsivius and he was not a doll anymore!

Then, they touched Vaarsivius again, and another blinding light.

Now he was rocketing towards 2 oddly familliar mice and a shrine.

"Hey, isnt that vaarsivius?" Gsaddfs asked.

And then Tazzak protected Gsaddfs with all of his will. He somehow created a force field.

Vaarsivius collided with the shrine. It exploded on touch. Tazzak and Gsaddfs had dodged and were not hurt.

Or, at least Gsaddfs wasn't, that attack took a lot of Tazzak's will. He couldn't go on if he didn't get his soul fast. But... where was it?

Gsaddfs casts soulfind on Tazzak.

Vaarsivius looked around. Everything was destroyed. And yet Vaarsivius was oddly thrilled.

Tazzak pukes out something, and then, he found the soul on the floor. And that was when he said "Guys, I found it! Now what do I do? Tails Doll took my eyes out to steal my soul... do I have to do that?"

"No. You just eat it. It should taste like gravity energy." Gsaddfs replied.

And then, Tazzak ate it, and then he was flying everywhere. After that, he simply said:

"Gravity tastes bad."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Secrets of Gravity

Vaarsivius clicked his fingers and the Vair landed beside them. "Where next, Gsaddfs?" asked Vaarsivius.

Before Gsaddfs could answer, Tazzak mysteriously flew off to the Mouse Kingdom.

"We need to get the gravity shrine's power. Tazzak must have a reason for going there, so that's his business." Gsaddfs replied.

"Alright then." said Vaarsivius, typing in 'Gravity Shrine' on a dashboard. "After that, let's get Tazzak and two other mice who may or may not be with him!"

"Sounds like a plan." Gsaddfs replied.

It was hard to jump when we landed, because of the gravity shrine's effect on the gravity.

Of course, the challenge had to be gravity based.

The legend of gravity is that the blocks are pushed around by ever changing gravity. These were not traps, these were puzzles.

At the Mouse Kingdom...

Tazzak appeared at a funny looking house. He decided to go inside.

He was greeted by two mice named Joeyo and Tacokitty.

They welcomed him, offered him sone cheese, and then he told them the story.

About ten minutes later, Tazzak jumped all the way to the top of the Gravity Shrine., to meet up with Vaarsivius and Gsaddfs.

As Vaarsivius and Gsaddfs ran like lemmings, Vaarsivius smelled something familiar, but couldn't determine what.

After much time and some rests, Vaarsivius and Gsaddfs reached the shrine. The stench became overpowering and Vaarsivius looked up.

A familiar face. The face of Tazzak.

Tazzak said "I was hoping you'd come", but he said it with a smile, not angrily at all.

He used the shrine to correct his powers. About 30 seconds later, he was almost the same as his old self. Yet, something was not right... he had not completed something.

He would do it, but with a little help from his friends!

Suddenly, Vaarsivius had a brainwave. He could use the shrine to manipulate gravity, BUT THIS TIME AT HIS OWN WILL! Vaarsivius rushed at it and touched it.

Vaarsivius felt energy rushing through his body. Gravitational energy.

Gsaddfs climbed to the top of the shrine with vaarsivius making stairs.

Gsaddfs absorbed the gravity energy and thought What am i doing this for? To defeat the tails doll?

Then, a familiar twirling of tails hovered above.

"Oh. My. GOD."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: What About Tails?

"About time, too...Been trying to catch up with you all day and half the night. We have the shards...despite the fact that they've apparently been elsewhere. Additionally..." Tails drops down from over the top arch with both Sonic and Knuckles hanging on. "I managed to recruit these two."

"We have enough help, but have a feeling they will be needed later on..." Gsaddfs said.

"Anyways, we still need entropy, earth, aether, darkness, death, and light energies."

"And time." said Vaarsivius. "Don't forget time so we can double attack the Tails Doll."

"Hmmm..." Tails looks at his sword and considers possiblities using it. "This ancient weapon contains all those energies you speak of and more, but I honestly haven't the foggiest of how to release them."

"We have time energy." Gsaddfs pointed out."While you were searching, I finished all magic courses, including lore and legend, so let me see the weapon."

Tails hands over the sword, albeit not before taking certain...percautions only he knew the effects of.

Gsaddfs takes out his notes...

"Tails... You have a VERY powerful and VERY ancient weapon here. And surprisingly advanced, too. You have an auric sword. I learned how to make crude ones in magic school, and learned how to build more accurate ones on my journey. HOWEVER, i want to study this one. They didn't have a true version at the school. Its aura wasn't powerful enough. And I may be able to tell you how to use it and unleash its true potential."

"Mind you, I still have this." says Vaarsivius, pulling out his super-sized Dollifier. "And Gsaddfs here knows how to reverse it.

"Very well then, keep it for the time being. And...Vaarsivius, correct? Is that some type of thinly veiled threat?"

"Nah, my main element is Light. Why would I Dollify another fellow Lightman?" asked Vaarsivius. "Anyway, let's fight darkness with darkness. :)"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: To The Darkness Shrine!

After studying the auric sword, Gsaddfs was able to reproduce another one for himself.

Gsaddfs was also able to figure out just how to use and unlock the auric swords true potential.

Meanwhile, Tacokitty and Joeyo were analysing their encounters and trying to think of what it could mean...

Back at the Gravity Shrine, Vaarsivius and Gsaddfs were flying away on the Vair, with Tails right beside them.

Little did they know what Tazzak was planning.

Tazzak was with Tails Doll, one against one, in an epic battle.

It was the battle of the ages.

That was when Tails Doll did something that Tazzak was too much aware of.

Tails Doll went inside Tazzak, but this time, not the eyes.

This time, it just ripped apart Tazzak's body.

That was a horrible moment for Tazzak, but what could he do about it?

Being remains on the floor was worse than being a shell, Tazzak thought.

But how could he think? He was just a pile of human remains. How sad.

Suddenly, the Vair zoomed off and landed somewhere oddly familiar to Vaarsivius.

There was the remains of Tazzak, and Tails Doll, pleased with his work.

Enraged, Vaarsivius and his allies charged at the Tails Doll, for one chance at freedom for all mousekind.

But before battle could begin, 2 mice sneak attacked Tails Doll.

Tacokitty and Joeyo.

Doing something only slightly unrelated, Tails was working on placing the final, perfect energy into the sword. That within the Emeralds.

Suddenly, a blinding light. Tazzak was on his paws again.

G had turned back time.

That was when Tazzak gave Tails Doll a little piece of his mind...

in seconds, Tails Doll was majorly injured by the mice and himself.

This is when Gsaddfs realized that the tails doll was the shrine of darkness and death.

Gsaddfs tore open the tails doll and absorbed the energies.

That was when Tazzak pushed Gsaddfs out of the way, grabbed the lost souls, and used his remaining Gravity power to throw the Tails Doll off a cliff. But, before he did that, he cut off the Tails Doll's red gem, and threw it into a volcano afterwards.

After that battle, Tazzak gave the lost souls to Tails, and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

Vaarsivius suddenly had a flashback to his childhood. His years spent with Tails Doll.

He came to an uncomfortable realization.

It was fun.

Feeling Darkness in his body, Vaarsivius struggled to fight it off.

Eventually, Light won.

Was it over? Apparently so. I still have a last mission, a last duty to my good friend Taz.

At least until something else came up.

Now..."Gsad, Vaar, I'll need your help on this, that is to say, your energy channeled into this."

And that was when Tazzak woke up.

Where was he? Did he win? And that's when he saw something beside him.

He said, "Tails Doll, why did you have to be like this?"

However, the Tails Doll did not reply. His red gem was broken. He could not talk anymore.

And that was when he teleported to Tails.

"Yeah, i'll help." said Vaarsivius.

"Actually, I made an exact replica of your auric-I"I know that." I cut Gsad off. "Despite that...let's just progress, should we not?" "If it means giving up all my hard work while you ran around not solving puzzles, you are on your own uless we split the energy. OK?"

That doll...it appears all of a sudden. I steel my eyes, locking mine with his infintisimal black pools. And then...I struck.

I struck for mousekind.

I struck for my friends.

I struck for all those souls lost to the terrible monstrosity over time.

I kept slashing and stabbing until I thought I was out of energy...and then I delivered a final blow...should have killed the thing...probably didn't.

That was when Tazzak handed Tails the red gem.

He said "Here, Tails. End it."

"How? I have a feeling I should know, but..."

"You just need to destroy the gem." Tazzak said.

I take up the sword once more...and plunge it, deep into the blood-reddened gemstone. "Watch it, Vaar. I don't know what's going to happen to that thing now."

Vaarsivius got to a safe distance.

Then, all life rose out of the Tails Doll and evaporated.

After Tails delivered the final blow, Vaarsivius picked up the doll. "THIS. IS FOR ALL MY WASTED YEARS OF CHILD HOOD!" Vaarsivius threw the Tails Doll into the sea.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End.

After Vaarsivius threw the Tails Doll into the sea, the Tails Doll wandered up in the Mouse Kingdom.

Joeyo and Tacokitty found it, and they put it in a box with none other than Tacokitty's anvil god.

We could say it was a happy ending, but the story has just begun!

Sonic looks over at Tails. "Is it finished?" "No," I say. "It has only just begun."

Vaarsivius left swiftly.

And then, all of the heroes got summoned to a mystical palace.

That was when Cosmo came.

Cosmo congratulated everyone, especially Tails, for their great work.

Almost intstanteously, I feel weakness internally...why here, why now, I wonder.

Sonic and Knuckles see that Tails is looking faint, and go to support him and hopefully keep him from fainting.

They don't manage to.

In the end, everyone was happy.

Tazzak got over his fear of the Tails Doll.

Tails got to see Cosmo again.

Vaarsivius got to have revenge for his childhood.

Gsaddfs was finally a great magician.

Tacokitty accomplished his dream.

Joeyo made a friend.

What could possibly go wrong?

...

...

...

Everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Tails Doll Essence

[30 MINUTES LATER]

Tazzak couldn't believe what he was looking at. He walked across the bloodstained floor to the corpse of Cosmo. Enraged, he pointed at Vaarsivius. "YOU!" he yelled, in agony at what had just happened. Vaarsivius just laughed. "You do not know what I am. You can never understand." Vaarsivius reached into his pocket and brought out an Auric Knife. "You'll see Cosmo soon. Don't worry." Vaarsivius lunged forwards, brandishing the knife. Tazzak saw that Vaarsivius was charging at him, and he swiftly jumped out of the way of danger. As Vaarsivius hit the wall, a slight voice was heard... "Ccccaaaannnn yoooou feeeel it?" Vaarsivius looked up, and crawled to get to his paws. He turned and saw Cosmo's corpse lying on the ground. "Oh God...what happened?" Tazzak, still angry, screamed at the top of his lungs to Vaarsivius. "YOU KILLED HER, YOU IDIOTIC FOOL!" Vaar looked confused. "What? How could I? All I remember is killing the Tails Doll and then waking up here." He looked at the bloodied corpse and began to break down into tears. "WHY? HOW? I HAVE SO MANY GODDAMN QUESTIONS!" He pounded the ground. "DAMN IT!" Tazzak realized something. "That's all you remember? Hmm..." Tazzak began to think. With these clues... there is only one logical explanation!

Vaarsivius was controlled by the Tails Doll.

"I...I don't understand..." Vaarsivius took the Auric Knife and put it to his throat. "Forgive me." He then sliced it.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" said Tazzak, who just saw his friend commit suicide. Tazzak ran to Vaarsivius. Sure enough, he was dead.

"Vaarsivius?" said Cosmo. Vaar realised he was in the afterlife. He then ran and fell to the ground at Cosmo's feet. "I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED." Tears streamed from his face. "Vaarsivius... it's okay..." said Cosmo, looking down at Vaarsivius. Vaar stopped crying. "W-w-what?" "It's okay. You didn't kill me. It was the Tails Doll. I knew something was wrong when you didn't say anything." Cosmo said. Vaar was in silence and shock at the realization that the Tails Doll had controlled him. "S-son of a...does that mean he's still out there?" Cosmo nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. This is why you warn them. I will grant you one extra life if you do this for me. Do you accept?" "I accept." Cosmo said "Okay then." and a magical blue ring formed around Vaarsivius' mid-area, spreading vertically, and eventually covering around him, turning him into a new, cleansed Vaarsivius. "Now, remember the promise!" Cosmo yelled, as Vaarsivius began to fall at speeds of 300 MPH towards the earth. "Weird, this is like deja vu". Vaarsivius' gravitational powers activated, and he fell on the roof of a building in Station Square.


End file.
